


Hyperventilation

by cily265 (orphan_account)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: High School, Hyperventilation, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nostalgia, Reunions, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cily265
Summary: based off of 뿡빵뀨's animation series Hyperventilationhttps://laftel.net/g/37902Kim Wonpil meets Park Sungjin at a high school reunion party.





	1. Wisps of Smoke

It’s a cold winter night, but warm within the restaurant that they’ve all gathered in for their high school reunion. Inside Cho Won Galbi, there is the sound of spoons and chopsticks hitting plates, clinking of glasses of alcohol, and the loud cheering of former classmates.

Park Sungjin is fiddling with a gold band, sliding it up and down on his thick finger. Kim Wonpil’s glass of soju stops short against his lips when he notices the soft shine of Sungjin’s ring and he looks up at the man before him.

Sungjin has a soft smile as the guy sitting next to him puts a hand on his shoulder, “She is really nice. You should give it a shot, Sungjin!”

“Is she pretty?” Sungjin inquires.

Wonpil places the shot glass on the table and gets up, “I’m gonna go out for a quick smoke.” He slips on his coat as he exits the restaurant. On his way out he gets startled by someone asking, “Where are you going, Sungjin?”

“Time for a smoke. Be right back,” Sungjin says breathily.

“So you’re a smoker now?” a voice cracks.

“Our class president is a smoker now!” another person exclaims.

Sungjin watches as Wonpil rushes outside. The sound of Sungjin’s footsteps are audible as they thud on wood. Sungjin calls out to Wonpil who is crouching at the side of the restaurant, “What are you doing over there?”

Smoke is wafting up from Wonpil’s cigarette.

Sungjin takes in Wonpil’s pale figure and utters playfully, “Pathetic...” Sungjin sets Wonpil off balance as he nudges him to scoot aside, “Let me sit.”

Wonpil draws a sharp breath in before Sungjin asks for a cigarette. Wonpil sighs and hands one to him. Sungjin puts the cigarette in his mouth and draws close to Wonpil as he asks for a lighter.

Wonpil looks at Sungjin questioningly and Sungjin repeats his request for a lighter. Wonpil stutters before reaching for his lighter. The lighter casts an orange glow on their faces as Wonpil shields the little flame with his other hand that he’s holding his own cigarette with as he lights Sungjin’s cigarette.

Sungjin exhales, wisps of smoke coming out from his lips, “I didn’t know you smoked. Other than becoming a smoker, it looks like you haven’t changed at all.” Sungjin gazes at Wonpil whose expression becomes tender and wistful. Wonpils face burns as he recalls a memory from the past. A small cigarette ember floats meanderingly down.

There was the crunch of gravel. Wonpil sat in the shade, greenery flush against his back. He watched with a bored expression as Sungjin gasped for air while he ran.

Two boys walked while slouching.

“It’s fucking hot.”

“Hey, watch your language.”

Wisteria drooped down from above and shed their petals to the wind.


	2. Breathless

Sungjin strides into the classroom. He like the other students is clad in the school’s gym uniform, a white t-shirt and red shorts.

 

“What did he say?”

 

“He said we can use the air conditioner from 2 o’clock.”

 

There is a collective “Damn it!” from the other boys in the class.

 

“Ah it’s hot!” bemoans Sungjin, lifting his shirt up to let the wind from the air conditioner roam across his skin.

 

“Hey, look at his body!” a student expresses his amazement.

 

“The six pack!” says another boy who smacks Sungjin across the stomach.

 

“Get your hands off me!” Sungjin complains.

 

“Why?”

 

“Your hands are hot and sweaty.”

 

Wonpil who witnesses the scene becomes flustered and looks away. He can feel himself growing warmer. Wonpil is sitting at his desk in his uniform unlike his peers. He rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment.

 

“Wonpil is so lucky,” says Sungjin. “He didn’t sweat much.”

 

Wonpil flinches and looks toward Sungjin. There are two other boys beside Sungjin who peer at him. One has spiky hair and a judgemental face. Jaehyung, Wonpil thinks is the boy's name. The other has a bowl cut and sneers, “Lucky him. Wish I had a hole in my lung too.” And that's Younghyun. 

 

The mean looking porcupine asks, “So because of that messed up lung he can skip military?”

 

Sungjin’s eyes grow wide and then close as he responds, “Really? I’m so jealous.” The air conditioner blows and musses his hair.

 

Wonpil makes a noise of indignation and mutters under his breath, “Bitch.”

 

“Ah,” Sungjin lets out a soft sound of surprise when he hears Wonpil. His shirt is still lifted and with his bewildered expression, Sungjin almost looks silly.

 

Bowl cut, “I’m fucking starving!”

 

Porcupine, “You fatass!”

* * *

  
  


It’s science class and the black curtains are drawn to block light from the windows. Specks of dust are visible through the sunlight that escapes through the cloth.

 

“The human body is like a mini universe. Our bodies are constantly going through diverse and mysterious chemical reactions.”

 

The classroom is dark save for the documentary on the screen. All is quiet except for the narrator’s voice and Wonpil’s muffled coughing. Wonpil’s forehead has a thin sheen of sweat and his normally pale complexion is blooming with color.

 

“Damn it! What’s his problem?”

 

“What is wrong with him?”

 

Sungjin is at the front of the classroom, sitting in the teacher’s desk with a small slip of paper and a mechanical pencil. Sungjin lifts his head up and threatens, “Hey! If you talk, I’m writing your names down.”

 

“I’m gonna take Wonpil to the nurse’s office,” Sungjin announces. In a more hushed tone he requests, “Dowoon, watch the class for me.”

 

Dowoon agrees, “Oh...okay.” 

 

Dowoon makes his way to Sungjin’s former position and leans over the table, “Hey! Be quiet back there!”

 

“Who do you think you are?” a white eraser flies across the room. Laughter erupts among the students.

 

Wonpil’s shoulder blades scrunch together as he heaves in pain. Sungjin puts a hand on Wonpil’s shoulder and murmurs, “Let’s go.” Sungjin lifts Wonpil up and leads him to the nurse’s office, firmly gripping his wrist.

 

The school hallway is warmly lit by sunshine.

 

It is peaceful until Sungjin shouts Wonpil’s name.


	3. Hyperventilation

The door to the nurses office slides open. Sungjin’s eyebrows furrow, “It looks like the nurse isn’t here.” A droplet of sweat slides down from Sungjin’s temple. Wonpil grips his chest in agony and leans against the wall for support as he wheezes. Sungjin shouts, “Wonpil! Are you alright?”  

 

Wonpil’s hand trembles and he falls to the ground. He balls his fist against the floor as he keels over, gulping in air with haste. 

 

“Damn it,” Sungjin suggests, “Let’s try something.” He spins Wonpil around to face him and covers the other’s mouth with his broad palm. Wonpil gasps with unshed tears in his eyes. His uneven breathing comes to a halt. 

 

“They say it helps if you hold your breath when you hyperventilate. Just hang in there until you feel more relaxed. Alright? The school nurse should be here soon,” Sungjin assures Wonpil.

 

Wonpil blinks. He’s back in that alleyway. And Sungjin is in front of him, eyes sparkling with mirth, “You okay?” Wonpil can’t seem to form words, his neck and jaw damp with perspiration despite the cold winter air.

 

Sungjin grips Wonpil’s nape and tugs him forward, “You’re sweating a lot. Let’s go.”

 

City lights are blinking. Car horns are honking. A green sign that says Palace Inn in big white blocky letters.

 

Wonpil’s belt, jeans and underwear are pooling around his ankles. He’s restraining himself from making the obscene noises that are threatening to come out of his mouth. Sungjin steps on Wonpil’s pants with his brown leather dress shoes. Wonpil’s pale pink legs are quivering in pleasure.

 

There’s lewd squelching sounds as Sungjin strokes Wonpil, his hand slick with cum. Sungjin chuckles against Wonpil’s ear. His voice is velvet. Wonpil’s eyes are closed as his mouth is agape in bliss.

 

“Wonpil is so lucky,” Sungjin declares. Wonpil opens his eyes and chokes at the familiar phrase. He remembers himself back in high school in his seat watching Sungjin and his friends complain about how fortunate Wonpil was to have a hole in his lung.

 

Wonpil pushes Sungjin away, “I’m sorry. I just can’t do this.”

 

Sungjin’s eyes narrow and he smirks, “Why? I know you’re into me.”


	4. Wet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature content ahead. Reader's discretion advised.

“Why not? I know you’re into me.”

 

In disbelief, Wonpil exhales before saying, “What?” He looks into Sungjin’s eyes to search for some clue to indicate that this was all a joke.

 

“You came to the school reunion only to see me. Though you don’t have any friends,” Sungjin tilts his head arrogantly.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Wonpil’s voice pitches higher. Sungjin takes hold of Wonpil’s cock and continues stroking his length. Sungjin hums lowly in his throat, amused by Wonpil’s whimpers. Wonpil turns his head away in shame.

 

“I saw you staring at me the entire time,” Sungjin slides his hand up Wonpil’s arm, the sleeve of the sweater riding up to expose Wonpil’s flushed skin. Sungjin’s ring sparkles in the dark. Wonpil swallows anxiously.

 

Sungjin steps in closer, his fringe brushing Wonpil’s forehead, “Should I stop?” Wonpil releases a shaky breath.

 

“I’ll do whatever you want. Should I stop?” Wonpil’s lips pull down into a pout and his eyebrows knit together. It only takes a second for Wonpil to decide what to do. Their lips meet and their tongues embrace. Wonpil’s teeth grazes Sungjin’s upper lip. Sungjin laps at the edge of Wonpil’s mouth and swallows his lip, sucking on it.

 

The eager rattling of a belt.

 

“Take off your ring,” Wonpil commands.

 

Sungjin and Wonpil stroke Wonpil’s dick together. Sungin presses a light kiss to Wonpil’s back, “I’m gonna put it in.”

 

Sungjin buries his face into the small of Wonpil’s back and slams into Wonpil. Wonpil arches his back and wantonly cries out. Sungin pushes Wonpil down into the mattress. Wonpil feels the coolness of the bed on his cheek. It’s a contrast to how the rest of his body burns with pleasure. Sungjin snaps his hips at a rhythmic pace. The sound of skin slapping against skin resounds through the room. Sungjin moans deeply and grips Wonpil’s round ass. Wonpil mewls and digs his fingers into the sheets as Sungjin quickens his thrusts. Sungjin inhales as Wonpil keens with each and every roll of Sungjin's lower body. Sungjin gets lost in a memory as he fucks Wonpil.

 

The nurse instructs Sungjin, “I’ll be taking care of Wonpil now. You can go back to class now.”

 

“Yes sir, “ Sungjin replies as he feels his hand drip with Wonpil’s saliva.

 

Sungjin walks slowly down the hallway with his footsteps echoing. He thinks about how red Wonpil’s face was, how hot and wet his mouth was against Sungjin’s hand. How spit dribbled out of Wonpil’s mouth when Sungjin let go.

 

“Sorry,” Wonpil had said. Sungjin gulps thickly and stops in the middle of the hallway. He looks at the moisture that still lingers on his palm. He sticks out his tongue and tastes Wonpil on his hand.


	5. Petrichor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter of Hyperventilation. I hope you've enjoyed reading this fic so far.

There are dark gray clouds floating across the sky bursting with rain. Thunder rumbles. The clock on the wall ticks. Chalk audibly clacks against the board as the teacher writes. The wooden door slides open.

“Where have you been?” the teacher grumbles.

“The nurse’s office,” Wonpil meekly answers.

“Go sit down,” the teacher orders and clears his throat. “Write down the names of anyone talking. If you need something, come by my office.”

“Yes sir,” Sungjin responds and looks over at Wonpil.

“Hey, don’t you think he expects too much from Sungjin as class president?”

Sungjin is dazed as his mind recollects the image of Wonpil’s face moist with drivel as he wheezed out an apology.

Lightning strikes, brightness flashing across the expanse of the classroom. Thunder roars sounding like metal cracking. 

“Holy shit!”

“Quick, close the windows!”

Sungjin’s lips parts in awe, not at the rainstorm which his peers were making a commotion about, but the sight of Wonpil gazing upwards with earphones plugged in. The light coming from the window casts an ethereal glow on Wonpil. Wonpil takes an earbud out.

“Quiet…,” mutters Sungjin before he scolds his classmates with more volume and vigor. “Hey! Be quiet!”

Sungjin was still admiring Wonpil. Wonpil’s shocked expression morphs into a melancholic one. On his lips play a soft demure smile. Sungjin’s face reddens to a sanguine color, screwing up in shame. Sungjin quickly turns away, looking down and scratches the top of his short hair. He sighs and covers his eyes with a hand which slides down to rest around his nose and mouth. He can’t help but stare in Wonpil’s direction.

Wonpil coughs as Sungjin propels himself in and out of Wonpil. Sungjin’s hands cup Wonpil’s plush ass where white ropes of come has splattered, even going all the way up to his back. Wonpil clutches the sheets which conceal his face. Sungjin slinks an arm underneath and around Wonpil’s arm, the other arm coming up to cover Wonpil’s mouth. With Sungjin pressed up against him, Wonpil feels all the sensations more acutely and throws his head back in bliss. A tear rolls down Wonpil’s face as Sungjin brushes a kiss across Wonpil’s cheek. Sungjin kisses into Wonpil’s mouth as they both fall back onto the bed.

In the morning Sungjin wakes up with a start.

The space besides him is empty.

Wonpil is gone.


	6. Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading Hyperventilation. This is the end of the story. I enjoyed writing this fic so I hope you enjoyed reading it. Check out the original Hyperventilation animation this is based off of if you can. Feel free to comment your thoughts on this fic.

Sungjin takes a deep breath as he peers at the cold, empty spot that Wonpil had occupied on the bed. Sunlight cascades down the planes of Sungjin’s muscled back.

 

The sound of a phone ringing. People pour into the subway train station. Wonpil stands in stupor. He can still feel Sungjin’s soft lips, his wet tongue lapping into Wonpil’s mouth, and the man’s low guttural moans. Wonpil presses a hand to his temple to ease his headache. Wonpil sighs.

 

The light of the morning sun reflects off a gold ring on his finger. Wonpil gasps and lowers his hand to inspect it further. The gleam of the ring flickers with the train’s movement.

 

* * *

 

“Take off your ring,” Wonpil commands.

 

“Does it bother you?” Sungjin scoffs, shrugging on his blazer. “I’ll take it off. It doesn’t mean anything. Really.”  The receding silhouette of Sungjin’s back makes Wonpil’s chest ache.

 

* * *

 

Wonpil takes a step back on the platform and runs towards the direction he came from and  down a flight of stairs. Droplets of sweat percolate on his forehead and the sides of his face. The apple of his cheeks and the tips of his ears flush red. He coughs and pants for breath. A car honks. His surroundings blur.

* * *

 

 

Sungjin’s words flood his mind.

 

“I didn’t know you smoked.”

 

“You only came here to see me.”

 

“I saw you staring at me the whole time.”

 

“Other than becoming a smoker, it looks like you haven’t changed at all.”

 

“I know you’re into me.”

 

How self-assured was Sungjin? How cocky and arrogant was this bastard to assume that Wonpil liked him? Even as Wonpil felt anger and indignance well up inside him, he felt something soft and tender blossom. His throat felt dry.

 

Did Sungjin come to the reunion to see Wonpil? How did Sungjin know Wonpil was watching him if he wasn’t looking at Wonpil himself? How did he know whether Wonpil had changed or not if he hadn’t kept up with Wonpil’s life? And suddenly it seemed as if their affair wasn’t something so one-sided after all. It wasn’t only Wonpil who had felt something.

 

Wonpil stopped at the end of the road, his shoulders heaving up and down from the exertion of running. His vision slowly focused in on the figure on the other side. Wonpil clenched his fists and he looked at the ground.

 

“Wonpil!” Sungjin called out to him. Wonpil glanced up, his heart creeping up his throat and thumping loudly in his ears. Sungjin stepped out of the shadow of the building and smiled widely, resembling an angel as the rays of the morning engulfed him, “I thought you were gone!”

 

“The ring…” Wonpil muttered, tears smarting his eyes. “Because of the ring…”

 

Sungjin understood without Wonpil finishing his sentence. Sungjin flew across and wrapped Wonpil in a big embrace, giggling. Wonpil held onto Sungjin’s back tightly. Sungjin rocked Wonpil side to side, comforting him, a smile in his voice, “This ring is just for looks.”

* * *

 

 

Sungjin felt apologetic. He had been too forceful. It had been the first time in years since he and Wonpil had met.

 

Wonpil had fallen asleep after they made love. Wonpil was gripping the sheets so tightly with tears leaking out of his eyes. Sungjin brushed Wonpil’s hair away. Sungjin gazed at the other man solemnly. He looked over at the drawer beside the bed where a lamp and his ring sat.

 

Sungjin grabbed the ring and gingerly put it on Wonpil’s finger. Then he went fast to sleep with his head in the crook of Wonpil’s shoulder and an arm around Wonpil’s waist.


End file.
